Betrayed
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: Fleetwaybased story. Nack the Weasel betrayed the Chaotix . . . or did he? I don't know if this story is any good, but I had to write it, hehe . . . Please R&R!


Sonic the Hedgehog  
Betrayed  
By Lucky_Ladybug  
  
  
Note: This is an "Alternate Universe" story based on the Fleetway (UK) Sonic comic story "Total Chaotix," which I felt needed somethin' extra ;) Dialogue from the actual story itself led me to consider this "behind-the-scenes" possibility . . . Oh, and BTW, if anyone wants to read Total Chaotix (which would be a good idea if you haven't), it can be found here: http://fullspeed.to/stcscans . . . It's in issues #53-58 . . . Also, though this story takes place in the Fleetway Sonic universe, there are one or two lil elements incorporated from the Archie universe, and maybe the SegaSonic one . . .  
  
  
The Chaotix had stopped to rest in a large field after finally defeating the Brotherhood of Metallix. It had been one hard day.  
  
Mighty shook his head in disbelief as he looked down at the unconscious purple-and-white weasel. "I still can't believe he betrayed us; that he was just a spy sent to take us all out!"  
  
Knuckles sighed. "There's lots of creeps like that in the world, Mighty."  
  
Suddenly Nack stirred and his eyes opened. He stared ahead blankly, his eyes unseeing.  
  
"Nack?" Charmy asked quietly.  
  
Nack's eyes focused on the honeybee. "I didn't betray you guys, you know," he managed to say before passing out again.  
  
The Chaotix looked at him, then at each other, totally baffled.  
  
"Weird," Mighty said slowly.  
  
"How can he say didn't betray us?" Espio said angrily.   
  
"He's delirious or something, man," Vector declared.  
Knuckles sighed. "Just forget it, guys. He was probably just babbling."  
****  
Since it was so late, the Chaotix decided to stay there for the night and start out again first thing in the morning.  
  
As they were preparing to go to sleep, Nack stirred again. This time he woke up more fully.  
  
"Hey . . . Owww . . . Oh man, did anyone get the license number of that Metallix?" he groaned.  
  
"Nack, man, why did you say you didn't betray us?" Vector demanded.  
  
"Yeah, after what you did back at the Egg Fortress?" Mighty added.  
  
Nack grinned ruefully. "Actually, it's a long story."  
  
Espio folded his arms and glared at the weasel. "Well, I'm sure we have plenty of time."  
  
Nack sighed. "Okay. Well, as you may have figured out, I'm kinda of a bounty hunter . . . We work for whoever pays us the most . . ."  
  
"Yeah," Espio interrupted. "And you work for the Brotherhood of Metallix."  
  
"Well, I wanted them to think I did," Nack replied.  
  
"Huh?" Mighty asked.  
  
Nack came up on one elbow. "I was actually hired by a secret organization that rivals the Brotherhood of Metallix to be kind of like a double agent, if you will. To infiltrate the Brotherhood of Metallix and find out what they were up to, and try to stop them in their tracks."  
  
The Chaotix looked at each other, unsure of whether to believe Nack or not.  
  
"So I was only pretending to work for those demented robots," Nack went on.  
  
"You still could've gotten us all killed," Mighty muttered.  
"Actually, the organization had agents on standby," Nack replied. "Five or ten more minutes, and they would've come breakin' that door in, with their James Bond weapons and everything. I was supposed to hold off the Metallix till they got there, but, er, as y'all know, I wasn't quite able to do the job." He grinned ruefully.  
  
"You believe him?" Espio asked.  
  
The other members of the Chaotix looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
Nack nodded slowly. "I figured you wouldn't. You can call the guy who hired me. I'm one of the good guys . . . this time, anyway."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Vector asked. "You mean to say if the Brotherhood of Metallix had payed you more than this other organization, you would've helped them instead and actually betrayed us?"  
  
Nack grinned, his long fang gleaming in the moonlight. "You said it, I didn't."  
  
Vector shook his head in disbelief.  
****  
Late that night, after the Chaotix was asleep, Nack stayed up, staring into space, thinking about his smart remark to Vector. Would he *really* have betrayed the Chaotix? A couple of weeks ago, he wouldn't have thought twice about it. But now . . .  
  
Nack had had a rough childhood. He was always the odd one out in the neighborhood. He had never had many friends when he was growing up. The Chaotix were the first in a long time to treat him like he was somebody. Would he really have betrayed them for a few extra bucks?  
  
He continued to stare at the stars, as if they could give him the answers he wanted. 


End file.
